Danny
by RozenDark
Summary: El genio de una lámpara mágica solamente tiene una sola tarea: cumplir tres deseos a su amo. No importando si eran buenos o malos, esa era la única misión de un genio. Aun cuando aquello no era lo que deseaba, el genio solamente estaba para servir y obedecer. Vlad x Danny. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Yaoi


**NOTAS:**** Y aquí les traigo lo último de "Blonko". Esta idea se me ocurrió repentinamente y aprovechando el dibujo que hice de Danny, decidí incluir un pequeño especial, espero y la idea les atraiga y guste ;) **

**En caso de que no hayan visto mi fic "Blonko", les sugiero que lo hagan para entender del todo algunos puntos de esta historia ;) **

**En fin, los personajes de Danny Phantom y Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic, fue hecha por su servidora. La imagen utilizada en el capítulo, pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

Siglos atrás existió un reino lleno de magia y misterio. Se dice que dicho reino era donde residían o se formaban seres que cumplían tres deseos. Seres así llamados, "genios".

Un día, una bella Omega gitana quiso pasarse de lista con el poderoso gobernante de dicho lugar, y este como venganza le impuso un cruel castigo.

—Hasta que alguien desee liberarte, tu deber será cumplir los deseos de otros. Vivir como un genio, atrapada en una lámpara mágica, hasta el día de tu liberación.

La mujer no pudo siquiera defenderse. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su piel morena se había tornado verde y sus ojos color avellana tomaron un tono rojizo. Y en sus manos, unas finas pulseras de oro se asomaron, mostrando que ahora era prisionera de la maldición que cargaban los genios.

Años pasaron, amo tras amo, y ninguno le daba la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba, y justo cuando pensaba que viviría así por toda una eternidad, lo conoció a él…

Aquel joven Omega de clase baja, no deseo dinero o poder como todos sus amos anteriores, lo que es más, ni siquiera pensaba de manera maliciosa.

La mujer solamente sonrió con malicia, al ya tener un plan para escapar de su martirio, claro, llevándose a un inocente en el camino. El chico solamente pidió que salvaran a su amada, quien había enfermado de gravedad. La genio, aprovechó aquello a su entero favor…

—Ella está muriendo —le dijo con falsa preocupación—. Lo siento chico, pero no puedo hacer nada —fingió pena, escondiendo así su oscuro y malvado plan—. A no ser que…

— ¡¿Qué necesita?! —el Omega estaba desesperado—. ¡Haré lo que sea! —afirmó con demasiada seguridad.

—La genio sonrió con maldad—. Si deseas a tu amada salvar de la muerte, un precio muy alto deberás pagar —le advirtió—. A cambio de todo mi poder, yo a tu amada salvare —citó sonriente.

Y como era de esperar, el joven Omega acepto desganado. La genio curó de manera inmediata a la joven y a cambio sus pulseras desaparecieron.

Ansiosa busco algo donde se reflejará, viendo con deleite y alegría su verdadera forma a través de un charco de agua.

— ¡¿Qué me pasó?! —

La ex genio miro más que satisfecha a aquel ingenuo chico, y a pesar de no tener piel verde, se fascinó de ver cómo era atrapado con el cargo de un genio. Decidió retirarse, sin siquiera tomar la lámpara, pues lo que menos deseaba era tener que liarse con ella de nueva cuenta.

El ahora genio, solamente pudo respirar de manera agitada y pedirle a su amada que deseara liberarlo, pero esta, al ver todo el poder que la lámpara poseía, negó con premura, para después desear lo que su oscuro corazón quería.

La chica gastó los tres deseos: el primero, ser una acaudalada princesa, el segundo, grandes riquezas y el tercero su propia felicidad.

El joven terminó encerrado dentro de la lámpara apenas la mujer había acabado. Solo y deprimido por la reciente traición.

A lo largo de los años, la lámpara terminó de amo a amo, todos sedientos de poder y riquezas, ninguno le daba lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas. Y la lámpara solamente desataba guerras por doquier, hasta que un poderoso hechicero, encerró la lámpara en la cueva celestial. Cueva que aparecía cada diez años durante cinco noches.

Muchos intentaron obtener la lámpara y todos fracasaron enormemente. La leyenda cuenta, que solo un alma de corazón puro, podría resistirse a las riquezas que se encontraban en el interior de la cueva, más ninguno de los que se habían aventurado a entrar, podía resistirse a los inmensos tesoros del lugar.

Nadie podía salir de aquel lugar, pues no había ningún alma de corazón puro, hasta ahora…

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"El Deseo De Un Genio"**

_Ya habían pasado varios años desde que su prisión dio inicio. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la lámpara, sin embargo, terminó por ser invocado. Y por segunda vez, tuvo que hacer lo que su labor le decía._

_Si bien, el rencor se hizo parte de su ser, él decidió olvidar por completo a la que fue su primer amo y su primera ilusión de amor. Así que más que nervioso, detallo cada facción de su reciente amo. Corpulento, rostro por demás extraño y de miedo, pero aquel cabello de tonalidades verdes, era lo que más lo terminaba por extrañar. _

_Solamente respiro profundamente, para recobrar la compostura, y hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible._

_—Me presento ante usted amo —respetuoso, hizo una leve reverencia—. Como bien sabrá, soy el genio de la lámpara, y mi deber para servirle, es cumplirle tres deseos… _

_—Eso ya lo sé insolente —bramó el hombre._

_El genio dio un pequeño brinco por la dura respuesta de su amo. Más que nervioso, miró al hombre frente a él, y nuevamente decidió tratar de calmarse con ejercicios de respiración. Debía darse prisa, pues su reciente amo no parecía tener demasiada paciencia._

_—Veo que tiene prisa, así que me apresurare a explicarle la manera en la que cumplo los deseos —decidió comenzar con lo básico a la hora de hacer su trabajo—. Primero que nada, no puede pedirme que mate a alguien, eso es algo que sin duda alguna, usted deberá hacer si así lo quiere. Segundo, no puedo revivir a una persona que ya ha dejado el mundo terrenal, esto se debe a que es más complicado, pues no solo se debe revivir el cuerpo, también se debe tener en cuenta los deseos del alma que ya a pasado al plano astral. Tercero, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de usted u otra persona, eso es algo que sin duda alguna, no corresponde a los poderes de un genio como yo, manipular los sentimientos es mucho más complicado de lo que suena. Y por último, no puede pedir más deseos, así que tendrá que tener en cuenta que una vez cumplidos los tres deseos, yo regresare a la lámpara y no saldré por más que trate de invocarme —explicó lo más serio posible—. Con esto dicho, ahora si puedo preguntar cómo se debe, ¿qué desea amo?..._

_El genio no se extrañó al oír lo que el oscuro corazón de su amo le decía. El hombre deseó tener poder, riquezas y venganza. Tal parecía que aquel hombre servía a un poderoso y adinerado rey, quien terminó por traicionar su confianza y hacerlo quedar mal ante la nobleza. Y aunque no era de su entero gusto cumplir esa clase de caprichos, sabía que era su deber y no podía ir en contra de ese maldito deber._

_Una vez cumplió los tres deseos, el genio regreso a su dorada prisión. Todo sin saber cuándo volvería a salir a hacer su dichoso trabajo._

**_~.o0o.~_**

_Su tercer amo era un tanto más engañoso, es decir, en el pasado había creído que la mujer de la que tontamente se había enamorado era un ángel caído que merecía todo, pero esta le demostró lo equivocado que estaba. _

_Justo por esa razón, aquella mujer no lo engaño, más con aquella cara de loca que traía. _

_— ¿Para qué soy bueno, ama? —preguntó con respeto. _

_—La mujer sonrió complacida—. Como podrás haber notado genio, yo ya no soy una jovencita, y eso me lo echa en cara mi maldita hijastra —respondió con odio hacia aquella insolente muchachita—. Y no es necesario que me atrases con tus absurdas reglas, que las tengo más que claras —añadió al ver las intenciones del genio—. Genio, deseo ser más joven, no al punto de verme como una mocosa, pero quiero lucir como cuando tenía mis dulces veinte años. _

_El genio asintió en seguida. No pasó mucho cuando la mujer noto los cambios en su cuerpo. _

_Más que encantada, se miró al espejo y vio que su piel pálida y ya arrugada, había recobrado aquella juventud que años atrás había perdido. Y su cabello algo canoso, había recuperado aquel tono rojizo que poseía en sus años de juventud. _

_—Ama, le recuerdo que aún posee dos deseos —mencionó el genio. _

_La mujer asintió más que encantada. Si bien, podría esperar a volverse anciana y pedir nuevamente juventud, lo descartó, pues podrían robarle la lámpara y de nada hubiera servido lo que con tantos años había logrado. Además, según los rumores, una vez los deseos fueran pedidos, la lámpara desaparecería hasta volver a ser encontrada. _

_—Genio, deseo ser la reina de este lugar y por último, deseo que mi maldita hijastra tenga la vejez que a mí se me ha quitado._

_—El genio asintió con empatía hacia la desconocida muchacha—. Como desee ama… _

_Una vez cumplidos estos dos últimos deseos, el genio regreso a la lámpara, claro está, disculpándose con aquella desafortunada muchacha._

**_~.o0o.~_**

_Años pasaron, antes de que la lámpara fuera encontrada una vez más. Pero esta vez, fue para algo sumamente malo. Esta vez eran dos reinos. Todos en contra unos de otros para obtener en su poder la lámpara. Una terrible masacre se desató por la lámpara y solo unos pocos tuvieron la suerte de pedir aunque sea un deseo. _

_El genio apenas y podía terminar de comprender lo que la gente era capaz de hacer por sus egoístas deseos. Y justo cuando pensó que todo acabaría en algo irremediable, un extraño hombre apareció._

_Era un tanto extraño, y más al sonreír de aquella manera, justo en medio de todo el caos. Pero lo que terminó por sorprender al genio de la lámpara, fue ver que todo a su alrededor se había congelado. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

_— ¿Quién es usted? —cuestionó nervioso._

_El genio se sintió sumamente nervioso por la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre, y más con esa sonrisa confianzuda que le decía que lo conocía a la perfección._

_—Algunos me dicen Paradox —respondió sonriente—. Y estoy aquí para brindarte la ayuda que tanto te mereces._

_—El genio lo miro con anhelo—. ¿Me va a liberar? —cuestionó ansioso._

_—Paradox negó apenado—. Lamento decirte esto, pero no puedo liberarte. Eso es algo que una persona de buen corazón debe desear —respondió afligido._

_— ¡Una persona así no existe! —exclamó exasperado—. Usted tiene demasiado poder, y por cómo entiendo, usted tiene algo que ver con esta maldita prisión a la que estoy encadenado._

_—Lo lamento joven —se disculpó—. Sin embargo, he venido a darte una oportunidad para poder tener tu deseo hecho realidad. Sin embargo, deberás aguardar a que alguien de corazón puro logre dar con la lámpara mágica, eso significa que no habrán más amos, ni más deseos por cumplir._

_—Es imposible lo que usted dice. No existe nadie de buen corazón, yo lo aprendí a la mala, ¿por qué no puede entenderlo? —le dijo con exasperación—. Prefiero seguir cumpliendo deseos, que pasar años dentro de esa maldita lámpara._

_—Lo lamento joven, pero no puedo hacer caso a lo que quiere ahora, especialmente cuando la lámpara trae demasiado caos —respondió Paradox._

_El genio ni siquiera pudo refutar en contra, pues Paradox, había tomado la lámpara entre sus manos, obligándole a entrar nuevamente en ella._

_—Créeme Daniel, no falta mucho para que alguien te libere y te permita tener lo que más anhelas y mereces…_

_Aquello fue lo último que escuchó de aquel hombre, pues nuevamente, había quedado encerrado en aquella horrible lámpara. Nuevamente estaba confinado a esa dorada soledad…_

**_~.o0o.~_**

_Muchos años pasaron, tantos que el genio había perdido la cuenta. Él ya no creía que volvería a tener algún amo, y había perdido la esperanza de volver a salir, hasta que finalmente llegó su nuevo amo._

_Se sorprendió de ver, no a un enorme sujeto con cosas de oro, o a una mujer con ansias de más poder. En su lugar, un joven harapiento que aún recordaba de la especie Revonnahgander._

_— ¿Tu eres mi nuevo amo? —inquirió algo dudoso el joven, mientras comenzaba a flotar alrededor de Blonko—. La verdad, no eres la gran cosa, y lo digo más que nada porque mis amos anteriores eran especies grandes o muy poderosas en riquezas —dijo divertido._

_— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó asombrado, sin siquiera notar que hasta el extraño joven le insinuó que parecía un pobretón._

_—Soy el genio de la lámpara, y mi deber es servir a aquel que tenga en sus manos la lámpara —respondió con simpleza…_

_Rook Blonko era totalmente diferente a todos los amos que había tenido en el pasado. Era sumamente inteligente, algo que reconoció cuando lo engañó para cumplirle un deseo sin perder sus tres deseos. Soñador, pues lo único que más deseaba era poder estar al lado de su Omega destinado, quién resultó ser el príncipe del lugar. Pero algo que sin duda alguna hizo que el genio recuperará sus esperanzas, fue la indescriptible amabilidad del Alfa, pues este había prometido liberarlo de su prisión._

_Por primera vez en tantos años, Danny había recuperado su identidad y sus esperanzas. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, comenzó a confiar en alguien más y creer en las palabras del hombre de nombre Paradox._

**_~.o0o.~_**

_Justo cuando pensó que las cosas se habían salido de control y que nuevamente lo habían engañado. Blonko logró demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. _

_Por fin sería libre de aquella prisión, sin embargo, le preocupaba que su nuevo amigo no pudiera tener su deseo cumplido. Sin embargo, fue el príncipe Ben quien lo tomo por sorpresa esta vez. El príncipe había tomado entre sus manos la lámpara, y con ello, se había vuelto su nuevo amo. Sonrió al ya tener una idea de lo que Ben tenía planeado._

_—Genio, yo tengo tres deseos muy importantes —le dijo, mientras tomaba la lámpara de manera recelosa al ver que tanto Vlad como Blonko querían quitársela. _

_— ¿Qué haces Ben? —Blonko se mostró completamente confundido. _

_—Más le vale devolver la lámpara, príncipe Ben —advirtió seriamente Vlad. _

_— ¡No lo haré! —dijo completamente seguro—. Usted deseara la libertad del genio, al igual que Blonko, sin embargo, ninguno se puso a pensar en que yo también podría pedir mis tres deseos y devolver la lámpara y créame príncipe Masters, si estuviera en mi lugar y fuera Blonko el genio, usted haría lo mismo para estar con su pareja. _

_Vlad detuvo sus intenciones con esa respuesta. ¿Qué si haría lo mismo?, claro que lo haría, pues Danny era, no solo su Omega destinado, también era distinto a cualquier otro Omega que hubiera conocido. _

_—Entonces apresúrate._

_—Gracias —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Primero que nada, deseo que Blonko regrese a ser un noble príncipe._

_—A tus órdenes amo —Danny se apresuró a cumplir ese primer deseo con todo el gusto._

_Tanto Blonko, como Spider lucían prendas dignas de la realeza, y ambos igual de extrañados miraron al príncipe Ben. _

_—Pero Ben, la ropa no hace a nadie un príncipe, yo sigo siendo una rata callejera —se explicó nervioso. _

_—Calla y observa —reprendió seriamente el Omega—. Como segundo deseo genio, yo deseo que el reino de Revonnah exista y esté justo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Bellwood con un camino conectado a Bellwood, tal vez un lugar desolado sin ningún signo de vida y que todas las especies de bestias que no tienen hogar ni familia, sean parte de ese reino. _

_—Esa no es mala idea amo._

_Blonko se mostró completamente sorprendido, pues en Bellwood, en su mayoría eran las especies de bestias las que padecían de pobreza. _

_Y ver que ahora, todo Bellwood brillaba, así como a la lejanía un raro brillo hacia asomo, tuvo una idea de lo que Ben estaba haciendo. _

_—Y como último deseo genio, deseo que Revonnah, así como su rey no padezcan de pobreza, que sea un reino próspero, lleno de riquezas, tanto monetarias, como en vegetación._

_—Con gusto amo._

_Blonko sintió peso en su cintura, sorprendiéndose de ver que en la cintila que llevaba un pequeño saco, lleno de monedas de oro. _

_—Muy bien abuelo, ¿ahora si puedo estar con Blonko?, digo, resolví la situación de la gente pobre, así como mi aparente impedimento para estar con Blonko —Ben sonreía victorioso ante la mirada incrédula de su abuelo y la de Blonko. _

_—Bueno, pues creo que ahora sí puedes estar con él —respondió sin creer lo ocurrido. _

_—Ben, yo no soy un príncipe, no podría cuidar de tanta gente —le dijo completamente alterado al ver como el Omega le devolvía la lámpara. _

_—Blonko, deja de menospreciarte. Puede que hayas causado terribles problemas, pero fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para regresar y enmendar tus errores. Además de que he visto lo que haces por la gente que te necesita, así que para mí, eres el más digno y correcto para mantener a tu gente. _

_—Ben —Blonko se sintió vulnerable, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo creía algo más que una simple rata callejera. _

_—Ya, ya Blonko, ahora apresúrate a pedir tu deseo o ese Alfa nos va a matar con la mirada —mencionó Ben con burla, al ver la impaciente mirada del Alfa Masters. _

_— ¡Es verdad! —dijo apenado—. Danny, lamento todo lo que hice. Te defraude y por mi culpa casi no regresas con tu destinado —se disculpó apenado. _

_—Descuida, al menos piensas cumplir con lo que prometiste, eso lo compensa todo, pero antes de eso… —Danny usó sus poderes para mandar la lámpara de Levin, justo donde él se encontraba hacía unos días—. Con esto, Kevin Levin tendrá bastante tiempo para pensar en que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. _

_—Me parece bien Danny —mencionó Blonko ya más tranquilo de ver que no tendría problemas con ese genio malvado—. Danny… Genio, deseo tu libertad… _

_El cuerpo de Danny comenzó a brillar y sus manos se vieron liberadas por fin de aquel par de brazaletes dorados. _

_Su cabello blanco recuperó su color negro y sus verdes ojos se tornaron de un hermoso azul cielo, y su piel pálida recuperó aquel color tan natural y apenas moreno. Danny al fin se había liberado de la prisión qué taira consigo ser un genio. _

_—Soy libre…_

_Al fin, después de tantos años sirviendo y obedeciendo, después de tanto sufrimiento y soledad. Danny al fin era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera y estar con quien quiera…_

_Danny al fin tenía su propio deseo cumplido…_

_Sin embargo, había algo más que ahora deseaba. Nervioso, y más que nada, feliz, miró al Alfa que había ido explícitamente a buscarlo. Y termino por sonreír con toda la alegría que ahora sentía._

_— ¿Viniste por mí? —le pregunto completamente agradecido._

_—Masters sonrió ladinamente—. Eso es demasiado obvio, pequeño tejón —respondió altanero—. Te dije desde que nos conocimos, que eras mi destinado, y que no estaba en mis planes dejarte ir._

_—Danny lo miro con cierto rencor—. Tenías que romper la bella atmosfera que se había formado —se quejó de brazos cruzados._

_—Vlad lanzó una risotada—. Tranquilo Daniel, solo me divertía un poco —mencionó con diversión._

_Sin embargo, Masters frunció el ceño con cierta molestia, cuando vio a aquel Alfa que por poco y le quitaba a su Omega, comenzó a acercarse._

_Blonko vio completamente agradecido al ahora humano, y aunque detectó un aura oscura -causa de los celos del príncipe de Wisconsin-, lo abrazó con efusividad._

_—Supongo que ahora si nos tenemos que despedir —mencionó el Alfa._

_—Digamos que es un "hasta luego", considerando que tú y yo somos amigos, y que el reino de Vlad y el del príncipe Ben está en buenos términos —respondió Danny con simpleza._

_—Eso, y que Daniel se deberá casar conmigo y que él y tú son amigos. No puedo negarle una amistad a mi futuro consorte._

_—Blonko solo pudo reír por las ocurrencias de ese Alfa, más cuando vio el rostro de su amigo, tornarse rojizo—. Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró._

_—Blonko, no le des la razón tan fácilmente. ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho que sí! —rebatió con nerviosismo el ex genio._

_— ¡Oh, cariño!, eso ya es un hecho —respondió Masters completamente seguro._

_Blonko solo reía, y claro, sin llegar a soltar la mano del Omega, que muy seguramente pasaría con él, hasta que su final llegará..._

_Danny solamente vio a su amigo con alegría. En verdad le agradecía a ese torpe, pero valeroso Alfa, por haber cumplido su promesa, y de alguna manera, darle más de lo que había pedido._

**•**

**•**

**•**

Los años habían pasado. Tanto tiempo que estuvo deseando la libertad, y cuando al fin la tenía, la vida le recompensaba con la aparición de su Alfa destinado, y para acabar, ahora esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo.

Danny, simplemente no podía pedir más. Aun cuando su esposo siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier capricho, el ex genio no deseaba nada más, que estar al lado de su Alfa y su bebé pronto a nacer.

—Tanto que odie a ese miserable hechicero, y en verdad tenía la razón. Alguien de buen corazón iba a liberarme —mencionó con calma.

—Rook Blonko no es tan puro, mira que por poco y no logras liberarte de esa terrible prisión —respondió el Alfa Masters con molestia.

—Si no hubiera conocido a Blonko, muy probablemente, tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido, y no estaríamos esperando con ansias la llegada de esta linda princesa —mencionó, mientras sobaba su abultado vientre.

—El Alfa sonrió encantado—. Tienes razón, hay que darle algo de crédito a ese torpe —respondió.

Daniel aceptó con gusto los mimos de su esposo. Feliz de tener a un Alfa que lo amara como Vlad lo hacía, y más que ansioso por tener en sus brazos a su hermosa princesa.

Tal vez tuvo un pasado doloroso, incluso había perdido la fe y las esperanzas en las personas. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió por la supuesta rata callejera de Bellwood. Porque gracias a Rook Blonko, podía ser feliz con su familia. Y olvidar todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

Aunque siendo sinceros, había algo que Danny si deseaba, y eso era que su Alfa perdonará el casi error del pobre de Blonko, pero eso era algo sumamente difícil, pues Vlad era demasiado rencoroso. Eso era algo que había aprendido a la perfección.

—Solo espero que Dayane no sea así de rencorosa —comentó preocupado.

— ¡Oh pequeño tejón!, no cuentes con ello —respondió Vlad con burla.

Danny era feliz, pero habían veces que le daban unas terribles ganas de mandar a volar a su insolente Alfa, al que tanto amaba.

Danny era feliz, y ya no necesitaba más lámparas mágicas, ni ningún deseo en su vida. Porque él ya tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseo y hasta más…

**_Fin°~_**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** ¿Qué les pareció la historia?, espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Pero aquí les dejo unas curiosidades para que puedan vivir en paz xD**

**.- La malvada genio que engaña a Danny es Desire y el primer amor que lo traiciona es Paulina.**

**.- Paradox es el "misterioso hombre" que sale al final de "Blonko" y el hechicero que manda la lámpara a la cueva.**

**.- Y varios de los amos que Danny tuvo, eran los fantasmas de la serie.**

**En verdad que la historia les haya gustado, pues no la tenía planeada, pero me dije a mi misma "si Kevin se salió con la suya, ¿por qué no Danny también?" xD**

**En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
